


No Matter What

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, M/M, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have to deal with Kurt hitting him during a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt I’ve had in my head for a while. Blaine and Kurt are living together in NY. During a fight one day, Kurt unexpectedly punches Blaine. Blaine is devastated and nervous that it will happen again because he knows that he’ll never have the strength to leave. Kurt is horrified about what he did. The next day, Burt and Carole come for a surprise visit. They find out what happened despite both Blaine and Kurt trying to hide it. They help them deal with it.

          “Please open the door Blaine,” Kurt gasped through his sobs. “Please, please!”

            Blaine closed his eyes tightly and rested his head against the door where he sat on the other side. His left eye was throbbing in pain and that just caused the tears to run down his cheeks faster.

            Kurt hit him.

            Kurt  _hit_  him.

            Just the thought of it made him curl up a little tighter. Hell, he couldn’t even remember what they had been fighting about before Kurt’s fist flew at him.

            “I’m so sorry,” Kurt sobbed and he bit on his hand to avoid saying anything. “Blaine, I am so, so sorry. I…I don’t know what happened. I’m so sorry.”

            “It’s fine,” Blaine whispered and Kurt went suddenly silent.

            “Blaine?”

            “It’s fine,” He spoke up a little louder. “I’m okay.”

            “Can I see you? I just want to be sure you are okay.”

            “No,” Blaine shook his head. “I want to be alone for a bit. I think you should sleep out there.”

            “I just want to make sure you’re not hurt,” Kurt whimpered.

            “No,” Blaine’s heart leapt in his throat. If he saw Kurt now he would break down. “In the morning.”

            “Alright,” Kurt said, defeated. “I…I love you. I love you so much and I am so sorry.”

            Blaine remained silent as he heard Kurt stand and walk into the living room. He covered his face with his hands and started sobbing. He always had told himself that he would respect himself. When the topic of abuse (but it wasn’t abuse…it wasn’t) came up, he agreed with everyone else that he would leave instantly.

            But he couldn’t.

            Looking around their shared apartment bedroom he could see the pictures, the comforter they picked out together, the little things all over the room that made them, them.

            He could never leave.

            Blaine spent the night on the floor, too heartbroken to even sleep in their bed. When he got up the next morning, stiff and sore, he slowly made his way into the kitchen where he could smell his favorite pancakes cooking.

            Kurt’s eyes shot up as soon as he walked in, looking like he hadn’t slept at all either. His eyes widened when he took in the clear, dark bruise on his cheekbone and he dropped the spatula.

            “Does it hurt?” He asked, taking a step forward and freezing when Blaine took a step back.

            “Yeah.”

            “I….I….”

            “You’re sorry,” Blaine mumbled. “I know.”

            “Blaine, I…”

            “Knock knock!” Burt voice sounded suddenly from the front door. Both of them froze for a moment before Blaine all but dashed into their bedroom.

            He went to the bathroom and dug through the drawers before he found the cover up they had used to hide hickies before auditions. Hand shaking, he quickly applied the make up until the worst of the bruise was gone.

            Taking a few deep breaths, Blaine plastered a smile on his face and went out to say hello to his boyfriend’s parents.

            “Burt! Carole! What a surprise!” He smiled, noticing that Kurt still looked worried and a little scared.

            “We were in town,” Burt shrugged and hugged him tightly. Carole’s eyes flickered down to his cheek and she frowned slightly.

            Burt clapped a hand on his son’s shoulder and followed him into the kitchen, leaving Carole and Blaine alone.

            “So, are you going to tell me about that shiner?”

            “What?” Blaine’s eyes widened.

            “I know a crappy makeup job when I see it,” She gently brushed her fingers over his cheekbone. “Who hit you?”

            “No one,” But as he said it tears welled in his eyes. “I’m sorry!”

            “Sweetheart,” Carole pulled him into a tight hug and he instantly relaxed into her arms, sobbing.

            “What’s going on?” Burt asked, standing in the doorway with a stricken looking Kurt.

            “N-nothing,” Blaine whispered. “I just…”

            “I hit him,” Kurt blurted out. “Last night. I hit him.”

            The silence in the room was almost overwhelming.

            “I didn’t mean to,” Tears started running down his cheeks. “I swear…we were fighting and I just got so angry and I am so, so sorry.”

            “It’s okay,” Blaine said.

            “It’s really not okay,” Burt spoke up. “We need to talk.”

            Within moments they were seated in a circle around the coffee table, both Kurt and Blaine curled up miserably.

            “I don’t know why I did it,” Kurt whispered. “I really don’t. I don’t want to hurt you Blaine. I love you.”

            “I know you do,” Blaine nodded, staring at his feet.

            “I’ve just been so stressed and it isn’t an excuse but…”

            “Here is what is going to happen. Kurt, you’re my son and I love you, but Blaine is also a son to be and if he is in danger I will protect him,” Burt said slowly.

            “I would never!”

            “Just listen. I want you to go to therapy now for this anger issue. If it is just a reaction to stress that needs to be fixed now,” Burt turned to Blaine. “Now Blaine, if you ever feel unsafe at all I want you to call me.”

            “I won’t…”

            “Blaine.”

            He nodded quietly.

            “Blaine,” Kurt said tearfully. “I just…I can’t do this without you. I will do whatever I can to make this up to you. I love you so much.”

            “I love you too,” Blaine smiled.

            He always would love him, no matter what.


	2. React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The prompt you just filled about Kurt hitting Blaine was so angsty and good and I was just wondering if you wouldn’t mind writing more about that. Like, perhaps the fight scene that caused it and maybe Kurt’s feelings on the matter? Or maybe the aftermath of what happened with Kurt’s therapy and Blaine’s healing and learning to retrust Kurt again?

            “Tell me what you’re thinking,” Jerry said, crossing his legs.

            Jerry Winters was an overweight middle aged man who wore thin glasses and Hawaiian shirts. He had outstanding reviews online had was a little overly cheerful.

            “I don’t know…” Kurt bit his lip, looking down at his patterned shirt.

            Abusers were stained cotton, not expensive silk.

            “Kurt, you came to me to help control your anger,” Jerry leaned back a little in his chair, making it creak. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me why you made this appointment.”

            “My husband made me make the appointment,” He mumbled, already ashamed of what he had to say.

            I hit my husband.

            I made him cry.

            I made his skin turn black and blue.

            I made him scared of me.

            “And the reason was?” Jerry asked patiently.

            “We were in a fight…we fought and I…hit him,” Kurt’s voice dropped to a whisper. Just saying it out loud made it feel so real.

            “How did it feel?”

            “Horrible, I wanted to die,” Tears filled his eyes and he drew in a long trembling breath.

            “Tell me about the fight.”

             _It had been a horrible day. Kurt’s classes had gone horrifically, he had stayed up all night working on a project so he didn’t have time to study for his test. Kurt had skipped lunch to study and knew that he had failed anyway._

_He was hungry. He was tired. He was pissed off._

_He could hear Blaine humming softly from the kitchen and felt his blood boil. He just wanted peace and quiet. Was that too hard?_

_“Honey?” Blaine called out._

_Kurt didn’t respond and walked into the kitchen, seeing Blaine working at the stove. His boyfriend gave him a warm smile, faltering only when he saw the anger flashing in Kurt’s eyes._

_“What are you making?” Kurt asked._

_“Mac and cheese. What’s wrong?” Blaine frowned._

_“God,” Kurt let out an explosive breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I have a shit day, miss lunch and fail a test. The last thing I want to come home to fatty, greasy mac and cheese.”_

_“I tried texting you to see what you wanted but you never responded,” Blaine crossed his arms defensively. “I guess I felt like mac and cheese.”_

_“Of course you did,” Kurt spat, yanking open the fridge. “And there’s no food in the fridge! We’re you supposed to do the shopping today?”_

_“Why do you think I’m making this!” Blaine gestured at the pan. “I got home late. It was this or ramen.”_

_“I guess I’ll go get food tomorrow, like always,” Kurt mumbled, slamming the fridge shut._

_“Hey! You’re not the only one allowed to have a crappy day. Don’t be nasty to me because you are in a bad mood,” That made Kurt snap._

_“Do you have ANY idea how hard I work! I had hoped that my seemingly thoughtful boyfriend would cook a nice dinner but maybe not,” Kurt snapped._

_“I am cooking!” Blaine looked hurt. “Feel free to order something else.”_

_“I shouldn’t have to! You always do this kind of shit! Think about yourself before anyone else,” Kurt ranted, furious._

_“I am making you dinner!” Blaine shouted back. “I always put you first!”_

_“You are a selfish, self-obsessed…”_

_“How dare you! I do everything for you. I always have! You never…”_

_Kurt felt his hand tingling with the force of the hit before he realized what had happened. His heart stopped when Blaine stumbled backward, reaching a hand up to the obvious red mark on his face._

_No, no._

_Blaine’s eyes were wide with pain and disbelief._

_Please, no._

_Then he turn and ran out of the room._

“So…it was over dinner,” Kurt mumbled through his hands. “I hit him over dinner.”

            “Why do you think you did that?” Jerry asked.

            “I don’t know,” Kurt’s body shook with a sob. “I love him so much. I do, I don’t know why I hurt him.”

            “I think you do,” The therapist said gently.

            “I think…Blaine is always so cheerful and confident. I know I used to be really nasty with my words when I was younger. I think it was because I wanted others to feel how horrible I felt. Maybe…maybe I hurt him because I wanted him to feel bad…so I didn’t feel so alone.”

            “It’s a possibility.”

            “That is so messed up,” Kurt covered his mouth with his hand. “I’m so messed up.”

            “No,” Jerry said softly. “You have trouble dealing with your feelings. Obviously, you want to get better.”

            “I do!”

            “We can work on some techniques so that you can feel more comfortable. You did a good thing coming to see me,” Jerry gave him a smile. “You will need to forgive yourself for what happened and to try to make it better.”

            That evening, Kurt slowly opened the front door to find Blaine stirring what smelled like pasta sauce. The younger man glanced up and froze.

            “What are you making?” Kurt asked softly.

            “Pasta…is that okay?”

            “That sounds wonderful,” Kurt hated how Blaine relaxed. Like hearing Kurt affirm his choice and not get violent was a reason to relax.

            “Good,” Blaine smiled and jumped when Kurt pulled him in for a tight hug. Kurt held him tightly until Blaine went lax in his arms, resting his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until the smell of burning pasta sauce snapped them out of their daze.

            Blaine turned back to the stove and Kurt gently kissed his temple.

            “I met with the therapist,” He said softly. “I’m working really hard to make this okay again.”

            “Good,” Blaine smiled.

            “I want to make us okay. I broke us and I’m going to fix it,” Kurt gently squeezed Blaine’s shoulders. “I’m making this better.”

            “I know you are,” Blaine whispered.

            “I’ll do whatever I can to make you feel like you can trust me,” Kurt said softly. “I said once that you took my breath away. You still do, every day.”

            “You do too,” Blaine pressed their foreheads together. “I want this to work.”

            “I’m working on myself…trying to figure out why I act like this,” Kurt sighed. “But…but I’m trying. I’m working hard because this is worth it. You are worth it.”

            Blaine smiled as he stroked his slightly bruised cheekbone.

            “I trust you.”


	3. Hard to Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I’d love to read No Matter What from Burt’s POV. I want to see how furious he is with Kurt, how worried he is for Blaine. Protective Burt, scared Blaine, sorry and upset Kurt.

It was hard to believe. It was impossible. 

 

Burt had watched his little boy grow up. He had watched him clam up after his mother die and become even more closed off after the bullying really pick up. He had spent years worrying and stressing about his son being hurt.

 

Then, Kurt met Blaine.

 

Burt had seen his son blossom. He had seen him smile. He had seen a boy fall in love and grow happy. He knew that his son had found his true love, the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

 

Now, seeing his son sobbing and overwhelmed with guilt and his future son-in-law standing in the corner with a black eye, he was left confused and heart broken. 

 

"You have to make this right Kurt," Burt said softly from the side. 

 

"I don’t know why I did it," He whimpered, watching as Carole gently checked Blaine’s face. 

 

"How long has this been happening?" He asked, feeling a little numb. 

 

"Dad please," Kurt begged, turning towards him with wide eyes. "Please believe me, I have never done this before."

 

"And you are going to set up an appointment?" Kurt nodded furiously. "Because I did not raise someone who hits their boyfriend."

 

"I love him," Kurt wiped his face. "I just…I get angry."

 

"Was it ever something I did?" 

 

"No dad," Kurt looked sad. "You never did anything. I don’t know why I did it or why I am so angry all the time. It’s something inside of me."

 

"Then you have to kill it. It’s like a cancer Kurt," Burt squeezed his son’s shoulder. "You can’t let that anger consume you, because one day Blaine may not come back."

 

"I can’t lose him."

 

"You’re going to have to work hard to convince him to stay," Burt shook his head. 

 

"I will."

 

Burt knew his son was determined. He knew his son was a good person. He knew his son loved Blaine. He knew his son didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend.

 

But, Kurt had hit Blaine. 

 

Burt thought he knew his son, maybe he had missed too much. 

 

Burt would do anything he could to help his son be the man he knew he was. 


End file.
